


Magic

by Yulaty



Series: One of These Days [13]
Category: Produce 101
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 01:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11071428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty
Summary: เราไม่ได้คุยอะไรกัน เราขยับตัวเต้น เราร้องเพลงตาม เราส่งสายตาหากัน แลกเปลี่ยนความรู้สึกผ่านทางนั้น ไม่ได้ทำอะไรมากไปกว่านี้จนกระทั่งเพลงที่แปดดังขึ้นมา





	Magic

**Author's Note:**

> BGM: [Magic](https://youtu.be/1PvBc2TOpE4)

เพราะแดเนียลกดจองตั๋วคอนเสิร์ตวงดนตรีร็อคชื่อดังจากเกาะอังกฤษอย่างโคลด์เพลย์สองใบได้อย่างไม่คาดฝันเมื่อหลายเดือนก่อน ตอนนี้เราสองคนจึงมาอยู่ในโอลิมปิคสเตเดี้ยม โซนยืนมีคนเยอะพอสมควร ไม่ถึงขั้นแออัดหายใจไม่ออกแต่ก็ใช่ว่าจะสบายตัว

ซองอูทำหน้าตื่นเต้นเมื่อไซโลแบนด์เปล่งแสงในตอนคอนเสิร์ตเริ่ม รีบเอามาเทียบกับของแดเนียล แต่หลังจากนั้นก็ไม่ได้พูดอะไรอีก เราไม่ได้คุยอะไรกัน เราขยับตัวเต้น เราร้องเพลงตาม เราส่งสายตาหากัน แลกเปลี่ยนความรู้สึกผ่านทางนั้น ไม่ได้ทำอะไรมากไปกว่านี้จนกระทั่งเพลงที่แปดดังขึ้นมา เพลงทำนองสบาย ๆ ที่แดเนียลฟังในตอนที่ต้องการปรับอารมณ์ตัวเองอยู่บ่อย ๆ

_Call it magic  
Call it true_

ซองอูขยับตัวนิดหน่อย หลังมือขวาเฉียดผ่านหลังมือซ้ายของแดเนียลโดยเจตนา แล้วเขาก็ร้องท่อนถัดไปคลอตามเสียงของคริส มาร์ติน

_**I call it magic  
when I’m with you** _

มันไม่ใช่เพลงรัก แต่มันเป็นเพลงที่สื่อถึงการที่ยังเชื่อมั่นในความรัก ถึงแม้ว่ามันจะจบลงไปแล้ว แดเนียลรู้ว่าอีกฝ่ายรู้ถึงข้อนี้ แต่ก็ยังเลือกที่จะใช้มัน เหมือนกับเขาที่รู้ แต่ก็ยังอดเขินไม่ได้

เราไม่ได้จับมือกันถึงแม้ว่าจะชิดใกล้ขนาดนี้ แต่ก็ไม่ขยับออกห่าง ซองอูไม่ได้ร้องตามอีก แค่ส่งเสียงฮึมฮัมในลำคอแทน ส่วนแดเนียลก็ปล่อยตัวจมลงไปกับเพลงโปรด พร้อมกับที่นึกถึงเรื่องของเราสองคนไปด้วย

เราไม่ได้คบกันอย่างเป็นทางการ ทุกอย่างทุกกิจกรรมที่เราทำล้วนแล้วแต่อยู่ภายใต้ขอบเขตของความเป็นเพื่อนสนิท เราชอบที่จะอยู่ด้วยกันและอยากจะอยู่อย่างนี้ไปก่อน ใช่ว่าบางส่วนในใจจะไม่อยากพัฒนาให้ไปไกลกว่านี้ เราต่างก็รออะไรบางอย่างอยู่ ต่างคนต่างก็รอให้ใครอีกคนพูดมันออกมาก่อน แต่หากมันจะไม่ถูกกล่าวออกมาเลยก็ไม่เป็นไร เพราะทุกอย่างที่มีร่วมกันมันก็ดีเกินกว่าจะเอ่ยปากขออะไรที่มากกว่ามาเพิ่มอีก

และหากว่าวันหนึ่งช่วงเวลาของเราต้องจบลง เขาหวังก็อยากให้มันงดงามอย่างนี้

 

 _And I don't, and I don't, and I don't, and I don't_  
_No, I don't, It's true_  
_I don't, no, I don't, no, I don't, no,_  
_**I don't want anybody else but you**_

 

เราไม่ได้จับมือกัน แค่เกี่ยวนิ้วเข้าด้วยกัน  
ไม่รู้ว่าใครเริ่มก่อน อาจจะเป็นเราทั้งสองฝ่ายเริ่มมันขึ้นมาด้วยกัน

 

_And I call it magic  
And I call it true_

เพลงใกล้จะจบแล้ว  
แดเนียลรู้สึกได้ว่ามีบางอย่างผิดปกติเกิดขึ้นกับคนข้างตัว เหมือนว่าจู่ ๆ ซองอูก็อยู่ไม่นิ่งขึ้นมา เขากำลังจะถาม แต่อีกฝ่ายก็โพล่งขึ้นมาขัดในจังหวะนั้นเอง

“Do you believe in magic?”

เป็นสิ่งที่ไม่ได้คาดไว้เลยจริง ๆ  
ซองอูคว้ามือของแดเนียลไปกุมไว้ ส่งสายตาจริงจังมาหา และเงียบรอคอยคำตอบ มือนั้นชื้นเหงื่อเหมือนว่าเจ้าของมันกำลังตื่นเต้น และฝ่ายนั้นก็คงรู้ได้ว่าเขาเองก็รู้สึกแบบเดียวกัน เพราะตอนนี้มือของเขาสั่น

เชื่อไหมน่ะเหรอ  
เขาตอบคำถามนี้ด้วยตัวเลือกข้ออื่นไม่ได้หรอก

_Yes, I do  
**Of course, I do.**_

**Author's Note:**

> hashtag: #บางวันของอ๋งกับแดน ♡  
> อินสปายมาจากเหตุการณ์จริงของเราเอง แต่ไม่ได้เป๊ะทุกอย่างนะ แค่บางส่วน 55555
> 
> รู้สึกเหมือนต้องอธิบายเพิ่มเติม  
> อย่างที่ได้กล่าวไปแล้วว่ามันไม่ใช่เพลงรัก การที่ซองอูถามน้องว่า _"Do you believe in magic?"_ คือการถามกลาย ๆ ว่า ถึงรู้ว่าวันนึงเราอาจจะเลิกกัน ก็ยังอยากจะเริ่มมันขึ้นมาอยู่ใช่ไหม ยอมรับได้ใช่ไหม = ขอคบนั่นเอง :)


End file.
